


Young Eyes

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Stanley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Omega Ukyo, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TKS, TKSTsukasaandUSAShipsMonth, TKSevents, Teasing, Tickling, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: How does it feel to always wake up looking at the eyes of heaven?
Relationships: Saionji Ukyou/Stanley Snyder
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: TKS Tsukasa Ship Month & USA Ship Month - August 2020





	Young Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a short AU generated from my random stanukyo crumb-collecting agenda lmao their eyes be looking so pretty and I ended up making a whole parallel of their manga panels [here](https://twitter.com/kakerukicks/status/1296131933521362944?s=20). Starting with a fluff, hope you enjoy!

There's something alluring, a breathtaking pull from their eyes and lashes even more than the prettiest orbs and diamonds ever found. Peers, commanders, even the canteen workers who have met them can only nod in agreement, proving those doubtful people that wingless angels like them exist in such a harsh life as patriots, walking within a bloodbath and even have their own hands' dirty with layers of dried crimson agony that hides their own country's hopes upon peace.

One can brush their thumb on Ukyo's closed eyelids, and his lashes will flicker cutely as he struggles to open his orbs from his sleep. The tired, exhausted look from his hooded eyes combined the contrast of his black eyelashes and sticking out silverish hair is probably the best sight we can ever see. It even makes you unconsciously giggling over his incoherent sleepy mumbles.

One can also look up to Stanley's face and those captivating curves of his lashes, while he's leaning closer, charging in for a slow and passionate kiss to start his holiday. To start his first break ever after 2 years of going to different deployments he feared. No one can help but to scan each strand of that gorgeous little hair planted on his eyelids. Stanley will pinch your nose in return, he's sweet that way somehow.

"I thought you were sleeping." he nuzzles their noses together, a wide-bridged pale one bumping with the tiny but pointy tip of the other, trying to soothe and shoo the mild pain from his pinch just now. Ukyo winced from the unexpected skin contact. "Stop it~" he whines, turning his curled body back into the blanket and plops his head back onto the pillow, deeper than before to the point the janitors will think those are a pile of towels under the duvet. Stanley can already imagine Ukyo's annoyed face inside the blanket blob, but deep down they both know they love this. They love how they can finally have their time together, alone, in Stanley's apartment, without having to worry a new enlistment letter slips through their door.

"Oh? Never thought our little sonarman is a light sleeper~ I never saw you sleeping when we're on duty." He bothers Ukyo's crown with kisses and forcing himself to big-spoon him for a few more minutes of cuddle time. "Heck, I never saw you at noon either. That goddamn underwater capsules of war." Ukyo is closer than ever to slap Stanley's mouth and shove back all of his weird and failed witty phrases he tried to blurt out. But he just wiggles to the sniper's snuggle and he doesn't oppose it despite his urge to pull the sniper's hair right now, because he loves Stan's lips on his nape. "We're long-ranged shooters, idiot," he chuckles. "Of course we're light sleepers. Even more to me, need these ears to bitch on fishes."

"Hmph right...Sensitive ears, keen troops with ultra instincts, bla bla blah..." Stan rolls his eyes, mocking Ukyo's habit to talk like it's always about life and death. He's so fucking edgy, being serious in all kinds of situations. But, Stanley loves that a lot. Honestly, he just loves everything coming from Ukyo and how the sonarman uno-reversed everything that disgusts him into something he tries to get used at.

"Except you with those heavy ass brooms on your eyelids." Ukyo adds. "Can you even open your eyes back after blinking?" Stanley grunts in his low, wanton voice as he kisses Ukyo's neck, showering it with his pale lips that usually stark bright red after he gets dressed. Chest forming frictions over back when the bigger guy shifts their positions into more comfortable cuddling, Ukyo is practically curling until he almost becomes a circle, bordered by Stanley's not-as-flexible figureー but he can manage.

"They're pretty. I know."

"Straight lies." Ukyo tilts his head into the pillow, kisses become nibbles and he can't help but snort warm huffs to the other's nape and back. Ukyo fits him, both his physics and his wit.

"You're challenging me for another fight at this point huh? Up for it?" Stanley grins and palms Ukyo's bare stomach to turn him back, silver & white locks latch on their foreheads despite Ukyo shakes his head furiously not wanting to smell Stan's morning breath. Ukyo squints shut not even a second after, holding the sudden attack of eightー maybe all ten fingers dip simultaneously on both sides of Ukyo's waist, startling him with tickles.

"AH-hahah!!"

Only Stanley ever witness Ukyo's composure went off, and he's just glad it's not a snap of rage, instead it's because of his tickles send him shrieking loudly with his crunchy high-pitched wheezes. "S-stan! hhahahー stop!" he buries the tip of his nose onto Ukyo's collarbone, smirking in victory as his nose bridge feeling the thuds and jolts from every single syllable coming out in Ukyo's laugh.

He lowkey nibbles Ukyo's chest, an extra privilege for him and his selfish ass. These buns shouldn't go wasted after it's served. "Who's losing the battle of insults now,eh?"

"MEー!! Me ME!! Hah- hhHaha you win..!!" The said eyelashes before are now brushing against the archer's neck once, twice, making Ukyo wriggles even more. He squirms right and left like a larva, as he shows the most genuine smile Stanley has ever witnessed. _Goodness_ , to the fact that Ukyo is a man working with him, a job for blacksmiths to hit and forge their weapons rather than a craft to polish the smooth surfaces of their sculptures. But Stanley's aware of how Ukyo always insists and throws the praises back at him (well, he's just as pretty), nagging to stop sugarcoating even though it was all true. Ukyo isn't a kind to be spoiled, he's a hard-to-get bread. "Where's my reward then?" with an inhale from his nose, he turns those sweats rolling from waves of laughter becoming more heated.

"Ah..h.. god damnit that was lik-..felt like 1 hour of ticklings I hate it." Ukyo pants rapidly, the rises and drops on his chest cavity are clearly seen beneath the morning flare of sunlight. His eyes hood heavy, slowly pulling Ukyo back to sleep, but with his last drop of energy Ukyo slides his palm upwards to Stan's forearm. "....what do you want?"

Come to think of it, Stanley forgot to wipe Ukyo's ass last night.

And it makes him peek to where his sticky stain starting to dry around Ukyo's butt. He licks his index and middle finger, nudging the little crook right above Ukyo's hole, the little touch makes Ukyo sighs in response as Stanley can feel his fingers rubs against the clenching and unclenching rim. "Getting worked up so easy?" Stanley leans in to kiss those plump pair of lips, finally claiming his first of the day. Ukyo whines but he bends his knees and kisses the sniper back lazily, engulfing the messy morning warmth shared between two soldiers. The two pairs of now moistened flesh smacks against each other, latch on and pull and pushing on one another. Tongue twirls, Stanley drags his boneless flesh along Ukyo's row of teeth and Ukyo can only exhale mouth-opened. The American leans back to break their connection and pull a smug face. Ukyo facepalms as if he's disrespecting Stanley's rights to get aroused.

"Stop being horny, please?! I meanー we'veー I don't know how many times you came last night, even. The world doesn't revolve around you." he scrunches and Stanley presses his thumb on those wrinkles formed on the archer's forehead, rubs it upwards to cheer up this sulky comrade. Ukyo is a selfless person, yes, but both of them are too comfortable around each other already, Stanley can pull the whiny and egoistic attitude from the younger just by circling his thumb on the little spot above his ass publicly. He plays with Ukyo's morals by invading his private pride in front of the faces of the Sgt. Majors when they're reporting their daily patrols. Ukyo sometimes convulses, though.

"Indeed my dear." the sniper takes Ukyo's hand to kiss his knuckles. Doesn't have time to wipe his wet lips yet though, he just latches himself to the hands of the only god that he worships. "Because it revolves around _you_." He hooks both of his arms under Ukyo's thighs afterward to bend and fold his flexible comrade underneath almost in half, panting and bare-skinned. "... at least for now." He smirks for the nth time that morning.

"My rut is over, yes, but your heat...?" he quirks an eyebrow, knowing that his dried cum spurted on the omega's ass comes back alive as Ukyo wets it again, mixing them with slick that just drips under the nudge of his cock on his anal cleft because _oh damn_ Ukyo is one of the rare and tough omegas that has a level of professional weightlifter's endurance. He never drips, if so he only spills a little when he's having more important business despite his incredibly wild heat cycles, Stanley can never imagine how painful it is to keep his arousal and his ass from leaking these sweet-scented slick if he was him, if he was an unemployed omega or a bottom in distress to begin with.

With bloated, rosy cheeks that he puffed out because of these sudden tingling sensations below his abdomen, Ukyo sighs. "... probably in two days." he closes his eyes in defeat.

"Then I'll take care of you through the rest."

"... I hate you."

After his last wave of arousal he poured inside his man last night, Stanley almost had a breakdown. Ukyo's one-of-a-kind odor was no longer passing his nostrils to settle in his lungs, he slumped in despair beside the sleeping sonarman to notice his cycle just ended. However despite that short-term depression, having his own cock throbbing against the wet, loosened gate of the omega's heaven _again_ the next morning just builds up his libido, even almost doubled the entire time he had the same said dick standing for 5 days before. The sun has risen up too high for Ukyo to get a momentum that usually makes him wake up and do other things for the rest of the day. The marines' sweet pair already too lazy to even have a shower after this. "I love you, too, my omega." Stan giggles, drunken mumbling purposefully. No need to finger this needy hole literally on the sequel of their heated midnight, the blond pushes slow but steady to the hot cavern, biting and sucking his own lips just for Ukyo's view to milk him more.

The sniper can only conclude that as far as he knows throughout their relationship, Ukyo is like a three-layered cake, sweet mocha layer with whip cream and caramel on top, very soft to bite even with his lips only as Ukyo being the softest person in the universe, but bitter as to how intimidating he is with the aura of a wise man. A crunchy thick layer of biscuit in the middle as Stanley finally digs deeper into the dish, finding the real Ukyo that can freely show and express his genuine emotion behind that usual warm smile of his. Completed with a base of hard, quite thick dark chocolate that melts in his mouth and all he wants to do is either boil the whole base and pour it all over his face and body, or melt it in his mouth and kiss his omega afterward, making the troublemaker tastes his own medicine.

He doesn't know if there's another layer beneath or not, as until now he hasn't completely bounded to the sonarman's soul, claiming him as his whole.

"...Ukyo I want to mate- wanna mate properly." his breath hitches, he hovers his lips over Ukyo's now hardened nubs, the reddish nipples of his erect and swollen, he licks it while mumbling his wish and Ukyo can only sigh and hum in response. Ukyo is vocal when it comes to his genuine laughs and barks, but he's still the man of peace. His sensitive ears match with his quiet mouth but _holy shit_ , Stanley can't get over the sound of Ukyo's low grunts and lewd sucking on his own lips, Ukyo is not born to moan at all, but he's blessed with those vague begs for him to _go deeper_ , _I need more_ gets Stanley frustrated of his own length that can't take Ukyo _deep_ into his stomach, to nudge his diaphragm with the tip of his already massive cock inside. Stanley sits back up to get the full view of his boyfriend.. no... he's still not sure at all.. But he doesn't care, he wants to give every bit of pleasure possible to the man submitting below him, even without his big-ass swollen knot on the base of his pride. "When can I..."

"why..hh- _ngh_ you- so stubborn..." Ukyo cries silently, feeling the stretch of Stanley almost torturing his hole again, again and again, even after hundred times of them mating while keeping his neck sacred from any wounds. It fucking hurts in an overwhelmingly _good way_. Stanley lifts his lower body more and more, revealing the junction of their connection just for Ukyo to see. He mewls on the frictions his alpha makes as he fixes them to be comfortable in that position. A missionary.. is always Ukyo's favorite. Maybe Stan's, too. They both can see and enjoy everything. On how his own arse sucks in the alpha's entire cock- now that Stanley's cock isn't _too_ enormous, Stanley stands up and bending his knees slightly so he can thrust into his flaming, cunning cavern, filling him so fully. "only when we're sure...h- hh.. the arcane bond.. _Nnh._ " Ukyo's toes curl in pleasure and bliss, he almost can't help his eyes to close shut but he's instigated, his sight is completely glued on Stanley's strong, steady legs with his muscles contracting, keeping his pace to reach deeper into his mate. His anal ring is so wide open, the whole rim clapses tighly around alpha's cock it's even slightly lifted whenever Stanley pulled almost his entire length before ramming in again. "n-n..ahh.. Stan-"

Ukyo gasps with eyes and mouth opened in full shock, not even a word can explain the heavenly and divine feeling of having Stanley _outside_ his rut cycle, without the swollen lump near his base making his cock can reach even deeper than before. Stanley grips on Ukyo's almost tumbling thighs even harder, clutching on meaty but lean meats and skins while he's literally glaring on omega slick squirting out all around the rim on each push of his hips. The squelch and squeeze amounts produced by his dear omega escalates into thrice, four times a lot more, the clear liquid floods suddenly out to where Stanley's cock nests. "...uhk-Ukyo you're really-your slick _...ah-_ this probably weighs as much a-as two gallons." The smaller soldier drives Stanley crazy. His mind in haze, confused what to focus on. But _there_ , much to his surprise, as he keeps drawing and plunging his hard-as-rock shaft in and out, he _snaps_ to the realization. Not only it's getting harder to shove his dick into the little body even littler crotch of his partner's, he's in alert and looks down immediately to see how Ukyo reacts, and trying to confirm. This unarguably familiar fragrance-like smell trails his instinct _once again,_ it's exactly the same one that he just cried over last night. _Ukyo's sweet essence acutely reeks again._

When their eyes meet- flabbergastered, both pairs of glinting orbs showing the same amount of dumbstruck and peeve with little sparkles of excitement, Stanley, with his position still half-squatting to fuck his dear, sits and leans down his torso all the way to settle both of them down and his big hands hugs Ukyo's back immediately, lifting him up so Ukyo is now particularly sitting-or kneeling on Stanley's lap but before they crash their lips together, they take time to observe the eyes of each other once more. Once more, as what they often did all this time, whether stealing glances at the barrack or beaming while waving hands after doing friendly sparrings on the field like the world is only theirs. But it's so much more different now. Stanley looks up and scans Ukyo's eyes again, his lashes and all the little dents forming his lovely greenish irises, he has his chin sticks to the lil' cleveage between Ukyo's chest. And the archer, the sonarman, the to-be-mated _half-soul,_ never complains on this cute sudden behavior of his. He reciprocates Stanley's unspeakable confession that are drawn on the stars within his sapphire blue convexes, grins when Stanley moves his face upward to inhale the emerging scent and to kiss. Because apparently, those brooms on his eyelids are still distracting him.

"Hhahah- I can't reach you, your giant knot grows back down here it doesn't let me sink in." he giggles with an alibi, much better because it also gives his alpha a confimation. "Wait.. did your cycle end just yesterday?" Ukyo mocks jokingly with his overconfident face. The other doesnt even realize his cock is twitching and growing swollen again- the euphoric feeling of finally finding out your parter is _indeed_ your soulmate is somehow unbelievable to him. The tranquil, arcane strings connecting them are already predetermined. Ukyo can pull back Stanley into his cycle, merging it with his, like luring the future to go back to the past.

"Understandable." Stanley shrugs and brushes the joke off, he has something else in his mind. "Why didn't we figure this out soonerー"

"You despise having sex outside cycles. Boring, you said." he continues, knocking his knucles lightly to Stanley's forehead that is covered with curly strands of bangs twirling into one. "Now we know the drill. Love me back, Stan."

"That word sounds so cheap, now. I prefer something raw." Stanley lifted both of them, walking with his knees before toppling Ukyo beneath him. He pulls out, leaving Ukyo whining over his cold and gaping hole, still hot and sticky too bothered with the wet connected skins everywhere but his anal. Ukyo giggles afterward as he makes himself limp and boneless for Stan to take care of. The commander does the manhandling _too well_ sometimes, he knocked him out once on a silly tournament, having fun with the army boys betting for a big container of beer. _'Sorry Ukyo, sometimes beer first, soulmate follows.'_

He drops a lot of bird kisses which Ukyo complies by turning it into the deeper ones. After those lips detach he sets the omega to lean down on stomach, ass out to take the hungry massive raging length of his one more time. He's treating him gently, but every time his eyes land on the red buttocks with creams and omega's self-lube mixing in between- it just makes him wants to ravish it as soon as possible. The sonarman shakes his head lightly when Stan offers to bend both of his his elbows to wedge, prefers his face planted and goes out full whore mode. "Fuck this... Take me, mark me and claim me- whatever you say. I'm yours completely," a pause for Ukyo to inhale, "..my alpha."

"Yes, You're mine. You know this alpha won't even hesitate if he knew it sooner." Stanley aligns them both again, now goes in with full force, pounding in one big brave thrust to settle his extremely bulging knot into his mould, Ukyo gasping as a reply with a little shriek slips from his throat- which immediately gets shut by the grip of Stanley's palm covering his mouth and jaw. Ukyo parts ways with his tears on his eyes once more, a huge load of joy and heartwarming cry escapes his lips, muffled with the hands that now _will_ always protect him no matter what. A few thrusts already bring both of them brave soldiers to edge, Ukyo gulps down his spit that already dried in his mouth and throat in the first place, feeling Stanley's fangs finally gets it time to bare, chanting his pride very arrogantly, but at the same time it'll bring every omega sucked into possessions. Ukyo lulls his head to the side almost involuntarily, presenting the main course for the alpha's breakfast. Quite disappointed on how he can't see Stanley opens his mouthh as wide as he's able to, but the nonstop poundings of his cock shoved deep inside his ass, the sound of deep squelches and splats, dimmed sound of fwoppings between Stanley's slit with the walls inside the omega, it already brings satisfaction for Ukyo's sake. For his ears and for his soul.

Stanley bites him without warning, the gasp Ukyo let out is almost as painful as being choked, his whole body automatically buckles in response because _there's nothing that can top this kind of pleasure they both are having..._ His alpha sucks almost too much of his seeds and chemicals, Ukyo knows he probably won't be alive in a few days because of this. His hardened cock that only plays role in bouncing and twirling in the air even peaks. "S-Stan-!" he climaxes without getting touched, but Stanley's not stopping. Not until he can pull out the knot from its nest. Slick and precum mix, sweat and a new scent hinting on a new bond is now sealed are all pooling up between their groins and junks. Ukyo's eyes feel heavy, he's zoning, mind slightly wanders about his alpha's aftercare. He came, it hurts to keep pulsating after his orgasm that both of his thighs start to tremble. But for his alpha to finish the mating ritual, he's more than willing to keep receiving even though Stanley has been fucking too deep and rough- the knot tugs inside the rim every time he pulls out slightly, Ukyo winces at a huge potential of this knot ripping his ass in process. 

Not only the bliss of doing the sacred mating ritual with his _true mate_ sends him to the seventh heaven, but the thrill of being the dirtiest slut to _finally_ moan out loud for the first time, the thing that Ukyo hasn't done before in his entire life, under the hands of lust and rough poundings of his one and only entitled alpha all mingle and combine into a blast of delight in his heart. He can only paint the image of the sexiest matings in universe currently happening between them, as he notices Stan's loosening his bite and finally draws back his fangs. The omega purposefully clenches his arse to finish his mate quicker, he's getting tired but the love he feels never fades. The knot breaks as Stanley finally empties himself off inside him, both of them can feel how hard Stan just came, the spurts of his seed never come to an end it almost stuffs and occupies most of Ukyo's intestine. And Stanley moans even louder it makes Ukyo chuckle in his somnolent state of mind and consciousness. They part, strings of whatever those liquids are still haven't broken until the sniper rolls to the side, face worried on his omega's completely destroyed body, but Ukyo smiles.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stanley wraps an arm over his stomach.

"UH-oh-" Ukyo slightly yells, "I'm.. almost like having a fever.. hot. No touch. Can you just.. let me sleep for a while." that reply, and the sniper grins as he quickly picks the AC controller to decrease the room temperature for Ukyo to cool down. Then he comes back, bringing his face close just to give a kiss on his mate's crown, down to his lips before greeting him good"night" again.

"Sleep well, my mate. I'll wipe you clean now."

[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA I FUCKEN DID IT I JUST WROTE A SMUT TO IT'S CLOSURE YEEEH
> 
> hanee cockblocker no more.
> 
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I appreciate and grateful for every feedback! Thank you so much for reading!!! I love you all TT^TT
> 
> Check out my twitter [@matahanee](https://mobile.twitter.com/matahanee)! I draw too sometimes!


End file.
